The Girl Inside
by assassin8
Summary: As if life couldn't be worse for Bulma whose father insists she be a boy. She's also sent to a boys academy where she has the coolest guy for her roommate having only pills turning her to a boy for 5 hours. And that's just the tip of the iceberg.


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and never will in this life. Sad, I know.

A/N: If you are curious about this story or feel a mysterous deja vu while reading it, please take a look at my profile where I explain things. Have fun!

Chapter 1: Having fun being a boy

Okay, so I'm 16 and my life sucks. And don't you dare say it's only puberty because I've lived through HELL. Right now I'm on my way to Oaks Boys' Academy. You know, the place where there are only boys studying and so on. And I'm a girl. A GIRL! Well, at least I think so. So do my father and my nanny. But everyone else believe I'm a boy. Maybe I've confused you. Right, I should have started from the very beginning. But I never do. I can't start from the beginning and finish things. I just do them from the middle and never finish them. Right, the beginning.

My father is the king of a small kingdom. So you see, I was to be an heir. If only I was a boy that is, because here only boys can be rulers. It's pure discrimination if you ask me. But nobody ever asks me about anything. Ever. I was born a girl and my mother died giving birth to me. Same old story. I've never known her but they say I look like her. I heard she was a kind and patient person, something I could never be. But I don't miss her, I haven't seen her once afterall. So, I don't cry. I used to when I was little but I've got my nanny and she's very nice. She was the mother I never had. Her only flaw is her mood swings but I love her anyway. Only she and my dad knew I was a girl. And since my dad wanted me to be the heir he claimed he had a son. Confused now? No, that's not everything. The good part's coming.

Since I was a *boy* I had to do only boyish activities; I mean, when I wanted to play with dolls they gave me balls. When I wanted to play with other girls they sent me a boy - usually the boy who helps in the kitchen, but playing with him wasn't fun. Don't think it was only games for me though. Noooooooo, as the future *king* and the present *prince* I had to study like mad. My father hired a bunch of teachers who stuffed my head full with shits (my language is not very lady-like, I know; I've learned to speak like this from the workers and my father will kill me if he hears me!) like World's History, Geography, Economy, Greek, Latin, English, French, German, Japanese, Russian, Maths and a lot, and I do mean A LOT of other things. Good thing I was a fast learner. I don't know if anyone else could survive this. Oh, yes, science had the priority since my father is a scientist. I can say I'm pretty good with this stuff.

Maybe you wonder how my father managed to keep that secret for so long? It wasn't difficult. I wasn't very endowed at my younger age. You know, there was a time I thought I preferred being a boy. It was the first time I got my period. This thing sucks. If I had to be a boy why should I bear with this girls' thing? It's simply not fair.

So here's my father's plan. He waits until I reach the age when I can be crowned, and that's 25. When I'm crowned I will be free to show my true identity, as a girl. Then I only have to marry some jerk and rule my country. Of course, the people will be displeased because of these intrigues but as soon as I marry and they have a king there will be no problem. At least that's my father's theory. He tends to simplify things. Personally, I think the people would be outraged and there would be a civil war if they found everything out. And yet, I was to marry a jerk of my cousins, named Yamcha. I've seen him only on a picture, he's cute but looks dumb. Well, I don't have a choice really, and I don't care. It's too far from my life right now.

My secret was easy to be kept when I was still young but as I grew up I started forming like a woman. You know, the breasts, the shoulders and the ass. And it was a figure you can't easily hide. One point for nature. A week ago, however, my dad called me and said I was going to that boys' academy. BOYS! And how was that exactly going to happen, I asked him. They swim and bathe together after gym and I couldn't just hide from them. But he said he already worked on that problem. And I soon found out what the solution was.

Just yesterday he called me again and showed me a bottle full of pills. He said he was working on it for 10 years and finally had a result. Then I had to take one. Of course, I obeyed and popped one in. It was sweet and pink-coloured and it made me wonder what was so important about it. It was like candy. Just moments later I felt strange. When I looked into the mirror to the right of me my jaw fell to the ground. And I screamed like mad:

"! I'VE GOT NO TITS!"

And all he did was scold me about the language. What kind of a father was that? And just before I could faint I felt something in my pants. When I looked there, out came another scream, louder than before.

"! I'VE GOT A PENIS! ! !"

. . .

So right now I'm nearing the boys' academy in my girl form but I have to take one pill before I get there. The pills work for about 5 hours but I never know exactly when their effect's going to stop. And my dad sends me with that shit to an unknown academy among unknown BOYS! Well, not completely. Two of my cousins will be there - Yamcha and Goku. They will help me to adapt but even they don't know I'm a girl. It's not as if I NEED to go there but my father thinks that way I will learn to behave like a boy. That was ridiculous. Just how exactly would I not look suspicious among boys?

The driver stops. I'm there. My luggage was sent before me so my room is ready for me. There was no turning back and right now I wanted to run away and hide until I died. All the crap happens to me. The worst part is that I have a roommate. And what if he's some sexy guy and I blush every time I see him? You know they could think I'm gay because of that! And then there will be no life for me. Crap. They'll mock me around, maybe beat me to a bloody pulp... Here goes my optimistic thinking. And what if they try to pair me up with a girl? What do I do then?

You maybe think I put up with all this easily but it's not exactly like that. I almost lost my voice shouting and screaming at home but it was no use. I can't argue with the king. And I don't even want the kingdom! I don't even care if my first cousin became the next king. I don't care if he's a bastard. I want my life! I didn't even get to have a life! Okay, I'm hysteric. I've gotta shut up now. Did I take my pill?

. . .

I guess my roommate hasn't arrived yet. That was a good thing because nobody saw my transformation. I wasn't very used to it so I looked again in the huge mirror on the wall. There weren't a lot of differences. I was still 5ft 2 and had my shoulder length purple hair. And my eyes were the same - with a lot of eyelashes. I looked almost like a girl if it wasn't for the obvious. Can you believe I actually had to be taught how to pee? That was embarrassing. And I thought I wouldn't see *that* till I get married. Now I see *it* every day. God. I think it's ugly. I loved to be a girl... Do I have to read porn so I seem more like a boy? And I have to watch football. That's the most perverted game in the world if you ask me.

I've got classes tomorrow and it's already dark so I have to go to bed. I hope I'll die in my sleep. My roommate's still not here. Hey, maybe I won't have a roommate. Life's not so cruel after all. Then why are there 2 beds? One in the rightmost part of the room and another in the left. They are right next to the wall. There are also 2 wardrobes and a TV-set and you know, chairs, a table, desks and a phone. And of course a bathroom. Cool, at least the room is alright.

Now I pick my currently favourite book 'Catcher in the Rye' and go to the bed to the left, nearer to the bathroom.

. . .

I woke up just to realize I hadn't set the clock. I looked terrified at it and it read 0900. SHIT! I was going to be late the first day! I can almost hear my teacher "That's a bad start, Mr. Briefs." And the mister part's gonna kill me. I looked around calmly. I was already late so why hurry up? There was some other luggage, obviously I had a roommate. And the other bed was used, the covers were not fixed. God, he'd slept here and I hadn't even noticed! He'd probably come late in the night. And I was in my girl form almost all of the time. He could see me! Oh, GOD! And what if he had already seen me? Don't panic, Bulma, boy... girl, I'm sure it can't be that bad. And I still have to go to my classes. I took one pill and ran to the bathroom to fix myself up.

After 15 minutes I was ready. And I was a pretty boy. Crap, did I have to look pretty? What if I fall in love with myself? I'm freaking out. And I'm so late.

I could hear my footsteps on the corridor. It was so damn quiet and my steps were getting on my nerves. Sqeak, sqeak. Sqeak, sqeak. Now, really, I can't stand this! Wouldn't anyone make some noise? I'm desperate! Finally I got in front of the room. I sighed, finally some noise could be heard from inside. Then it got to me. There were only boys there! Not a single girl! I turned to run when the door was opened and a hand dragged me in. How the heck did he know I was outside? My teacher was in his late thirties and was a nice looking man. But I didn't like him. He looked suspicious.

He made me stop in front of the whole class (of BOYS) and cleared hos throat to get their attention. If you ask me, they already were interested, he didn't need to do that!

"Boys, this is the student we thought would never come. His name is Bulma-san (snickers from the class). I hope you won't be late again, Mr. Briefs. That won't stand good on your record. Now take a seat."

He didn't have to do that! In front of the whole class! That was so embarrassing I wanted to cry. And all the guys knew each other from the previous years, so I was new, and they already had a lousy impression of me. Speaking of guys... There were plenty of hot ones here and I didn't know where to look so as not to seem overly interested. In front of me was sitting a stocky boy with his hair flying to every direction. He looked like a bully. Suddenly he turned around to look at me and snickered. "Isn't Bulma a girl's name?"

My face got red with anger. How dare he insult my name. And what about his ugly face? "You picking a fight?" I snapped at him. I went on before he could answer. "If you wanna know, in my country it's a boy name and it's a good one."

What if he's my roommate?

"A fiesty one, ain't you? I didn't mean to offend you anyways." He grinned and turned again to face the teacher. Well, maybe I was overreacting, but the girl topic always gets to me. I looked around some more. Soon I saw my two cousins sitting in the back. Goku waved at me and Yamcha was half asleep so he didn't see me. They were sitting next to each other. Finally I turned around to see who was behind me and nearly fell out of my seat with shock. The guy had his elbows placed on the desk and his head resting in his hands. His face was entirely too close for my liking. I wondered how I didn't hit it with my elbows when I turned. He was looking right at me. Darkly. Spooky. And the worst of all, he was the most handsome guy I'd ever seen. Did he have to stare at me like that? It was giving me the creeps. His dark eyes were set on me steadily and he didn't even blink. Was he trying to play mind games? His hair was in a flame style and up. Strange. I hadn't seen such a hair style before. He looked older than me, but I already knew that I was the youngest student in this class, what with my advanced studies and all. He was 17 like the others. That made me feel even smaller. I felt like I'd been staring at him for too long so I decided to turn around again just in time to see the teacher bending over me with a smirk on his face. Uh oh..

"You seem more interested in Mr. Ouji than my class I see? If so-" but he couldn't finish because the 'mr. Ouji' butted in.

"In fact *I'm* interested in him, so I suggest you put him far away from me before I try something inappropriate... teach." and he even smirked after that statement. The class was silent and the teacher looked scandalized for a second.

"Well...", the teacher just shrugged and walked away. "Just pay more attention in class, Mr. Briefs. And, Mr. Ouji, I'd be gratefull if you stopped advertising what you are."

"A fag." Stocky guy stated turning to face me. "You're sick, man." he hissed at the boy behind me. I felt sorry for him. They were all so cruel to him. Why were guys so bad to gays? It's not as if they're criminals! Just then it hit me. For once I've got an interest in a man and he's gay. I can't believe my luck. So that's why he was staring at me like that. Well, I don't care. If I can't have him as a... well, anyway. I could still be friends with him. So I listened to the lesson that hapened to be Latin. I grinned.

Finally the lesson was over and I wanted to talk to the boy but the others took me away not leaving me alone with their questions. I sighed mentally. So, they were accepting me as a boy. That was kinda weird. I, a girl pretending to be a boy, was accepted and a real boy was thrown away from their society. Sometimes life's so fucked up.

. . .

I came back to my room after classes and slumped in my bed. The other bed was still undone. I'm gonna scold my roommate about that. It gives the room a bad appearance. And I surely like things to be perfect. I set my clock at 0700 so I won't be late tomorrow. The other teachers weren't so bad. The History teacher, Mrs. Keiko was a sweetheart but the Math teacher, Mrs. Kenton was a stupid cow with no respect for people. She thought that just because we were students we had to bear her crap and she shouts a lot. Good thing I was perfect in Math. Can you actually believe she wrote 5 F's in the first day? For a material from the previous year? Without a revision? That was too much!

I heard the door open and stared dumbfounded at the person who entered. Ouji closed the door not even looking at me. I guess he saw me last night. I hope he hadn't seen I was a girl! The pill! I've got to take a pill!

I must have looked really panicked because he snickered when he threw me a glance. "Don't worry, I'm not gay. They're just saying this because I'm not as crazy about girls as they are." He sat on his bed and stared at me. He wasn't gay? That wasn't making things better! Anyway, I had to stay cool.

"What's your name?" I asked just to keep him occupied. And I was going to share a room with him! He was a god! He was taller than me, obviously, with a great physique. I tried not to let my eyes linger on his body too much but I still took in the general outilne – wide shoulders, strong arms, narrow waist... He was mouth-watering and my life sucked. His eyes were still following my every move. It was making me nervous.

"Vegeta." he stated darkly. I guess he had those mood swings like my nanny. One moment he looks carefree and the next he's ready to kill. Something's wrong with him. Suddenly he got up and started advancing towards me. I quickly got up as well, slightly nervous about his intentions. And I think I was turning into a girl again. And I only had a shirt covering my chest, it would be so obvious! He stood in front of me, his face a little too close to mine.

"I wonder... You look so much like a girl." He said and that made me fall on my bed again. How the... How could he know? Did he see me? No, it couldn't be that. He wasn't sure. Well, I had to take a pill and soon. I could feel my chest burning like when... my brests were growing!

"Take that back you jerk! What's with all of you? First I have a girlish name and now I look like a girl! I'm a guy!" I shouted and ran to the bathroom locking myself in. I kept my pills there, in plain sight so to say. There's nothing more suspicious than pills hidden under the underwear in your drawer. So I took one really quick. I heard no sounds from the room. I waited until I felt the pill's effect, I was a boy again, and went out of the bathroom. I saw Vegeta sitting on my bed calmly. He then looked at me again with a speculative expression.

"Can you take off your shirt to prove me wrong?" he asked, fully expecting me to refuse, I reckon. The nerve of that guy! He was so exasperating! And to think I actually felt sorry for him earlier! I quickly took my shirt off revealing a flat chest (and a skinny one too. I wasn't well-built as a boy.) He stared at it somewhat unbelievingly and ran his fingers down to my abdomen. He sure he's straight? Well, obviously *I* wasn't, in a sense, because it didn't feel gross to me. It sent chills down my spine. Why did life have to be so fucked up? I moved away and put my shirt back on. "Happy now?" I asked him rudely but felt guilty when I saw disappointment in his eyes. He really wanted me to be a girl, eh? That's so unfair. I had to keep my secret no matter what. So I looked as cool as I could pointing at his bed.

"You've got to make your bed. I can't stand the mes and I'd certainly like the room fixed. So, if you would be that nice to-"

"I'm not nice and I won't make my bed, mom. And I certainly like messes because they're cosy. So shut up."

I can't believe him. He cut me off. He cut me off! And why is he so rude? I just wanted him to tidy up a bit! Not only his bed, the whole room looked like a disaster area. It looked like a men's den. Oh, right. Maybe because his socks were thrown on the floor and there wasn't a single plant in sight. I've got to do something about it before I lost my identity as a girl. And will he quit staring at me? It makes me really uncomfortable.

I sighed and brushed past him to get his socks from the floor and throw them on his bed. "There, I don't want your smelly socks on my floor." I snapped at him without turning to him. I didn't need to because I felt him right behind me. It's not as if I have supersenses or something but this guy was so warm he emitted heat from his body. At the same time it was chilling me. I felt the hairs on my neck rising.

"You sure behave like a woman." he chuckled right in my ear and I flushed. Would he quit repeating that? I turned my red face to his and shouted. "Would you quit that? I'm a guy! Or are you picking a fight with me?" There, again. My "boyish" nature revolved around the fighting. Shallow, I know. I always felt compelled to say it when someone was getting on my nerves. Although I'm not very sure if I could back that up. I didn't look like a strong boy. Oh, the hell with everybody, at least I could try!

Suddenly his face turned serious. What did I tell you about his mood swings? "Sure, if you want to, I'm all up for it. Name the place." was his calm reply. Now I could really punch him in this smug arrogant mug of his. AAARGH!

"Right here, right now!" I hissed at him and had my fist flying towards him but he didn't even flinch. Or at least I couldn't see him moving. First my fist is next to his nose ready to break it and the next moment his hand is holding mine tightly. I should have taken taekwondo when I had the chance... Before I could realize what was happening he slid his foot between mine and tripped me so I found myself on his bed under his muscular frame. Right, I shouldn't have provoked him seeing his muscles. But that's just like my short temper. I couldn't help going blind and dumb when it kicked in.

I took a deep breath and prepared for the scrimmage that was sure to follow. I grasped his shoulder with my free hand trying to push him off but what was the point? He kept my other hand pinned next to my head and leant over me as if there was nothing holding his shoulder. I sank my nails into his flesh but he didn't even wince. What's with this guy? Doesn't he feel anything? I looked terrified when his face came so close to mine I couldn't focus him properly. His mouth pressed to my ear and whispered menacingly. "Don't ever try to provoke me again. You're no match for me. I could crush you effortlessly."

He lifted his face a bit so he could look me in the eyes, probably expecting me to be pissing my pants right about now. Most likely I would have been doing just that if I wasn't such a girl. I couldn't help thinking about how close he was or how his hand felt on my wrist, or how my chest brushed against his with every noisy thud of my speeding heart. It was sensual. I could slap myself around if that could get these thoughts out of my stupid head. Oh, who am I kidding? The boy was incredible. So when he looked at me he found me half closing my eyes. This heat from his body wasn't helping my condition either. He seemed confused for a moment then dazedly leant over again, this time closing in on my lips. At least it seemed so. But I couldn't let this happen now. I was a boy, right? And this guy wasn't as straight as he claimed to be, apparently. I shifted a little and tried to slip away. That gave him a good hint and he moved away swiftly, letting me go. This whole situation was too odd, that's why I was thankful when he stormed out of the room leaving me alone to catch my breath and my slipping mind.

And that was only my first day.

. . .

A/N Please let me know if you liked this so far. Hugs and kisses and stay healthy :D.


End file.
